So Yesterday
by Angel's Star
Summary: Song fic Pan and her boyfriend break up and now Pan is mad. What all will she do to get back at him? Read and find out. No flames, please.


****

A/N: I have decided to make a song-fic! Yay! This is my first one, so I don't have much of an idea as to what I'm doing. Please be nice when you review. Thanks, guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or So Yesterday by Hilary Duff. More obsession. : )

Chapter 1.

__

You can change your life...

You can change your clothes...

If you change your mind...

Well, that's the way it goes...

Sixteen year old Pan laid on her bed with the phone on one shoulder. She had been chatting away with her boyfriend. They had been together for two years and he was wanting to take her to the beach for their three-year anniversary. Three years of happiness for Pan.

"So, when can you go?"

"I already asked my parents and they said this weekend would be fine. No having to save the world or no freaky family get togethers."

"Uh... yeah."

"Is something wrong, Tony?" Pan suddenly had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"No. Not at all!" He said quickly.

-------

Pan and Tony sat down at a table at a restaurant at the beach (did ya get all that?). Tony had seemed distracted the whole car ride over. Pan was worried about him, but didn't want to bother him. But after the meal, she just had to ask what was wrong.

"Well, um..." Tony seemed to struggle to find the right words. "Pan, you know we go to different schools."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, there's this girl that goes to my school. Her name's Ashlyne."

"Nice name..." Everything in Pan was getting ready for the worst. She knew what was coming. Bra had told her about it.

"And... ya know... She's right there. And it's hard to keep our relationship. Honestly, I don't know how we kept it for three years. It'll be better for us if we break up. You'll be able to see other people and I will too."

"Uh, right..." The tears began to come, but Pan tried her best to hold them back. "Oh, I forgot I had to, uh, be home by now."

"But we just got here," Tony called as Pan ran around a corner.

Pan ran around a corner and leaned against the wall. The tears wouldn't stay back, so she just let them flow freely. After all, if some one laughed at her crying, she could always punch them. The thought made her laugh a bit, but nothing she could think to do would help her feel any better.

__

You made my mind up for me

When you started to ignore me.

Do you see a single tear?

It isn't gonna happen here.

As Tony left the table, Pan glanced around the corner to see that he left his favorite hat lying on the table. She ran over and picked it up. Attached to it was a note. It said:

__

Dear, Pan.

I know you're upset, but try not to be too mad at me. We can still be friends, right?

- Tony

"Friends my foot," Pan said as she threw the note away. She was mad and nothing he could do or say would help. But she was going to get back at him.

-------

Pan flew home and ran to her room. She changed into some dark clothes and grabbed a camera.

__

He'll be missing his little hat when he notices I didn't give it right back. Pan thought as she checked the camera film. _But he'll get it soon enough._

She had never been much of a photographer, but for this she'd make sure to be good. She put Tony's hat on backwards and took her own picture. She made sure she had a nice big frown on her face.

The picture came out of the camera and she smiled. In the photo, she looked very unhappy and almost Gothic. Perfect.

-------

With camera in hand and with the hat on her head, Pan set off in search of people to photograph. Tough, punk-ish looking people. She looked quite like a punk herself, so the other punks or Goths would probably listen to her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice a punk girl walk by.

"Hey," Pan called. "Can I take your picture?"

"Why?"

Pan explained and the punk agreed. The girl put the hat on the punk's head and took a picture.

"Thanks!" The quarter Saiyan called as she ran down the sidewalk.

__

If you're over me, I'm already over you.

If it's all been done, what is left to do?

How can you hang up if the line is dead?

If you wanna walk I'm a step ahead.

If you're movin' on, I'm already gone.

If the light is off, then it isn't on.

"Thanks, sir," Pan called over her shoulder to a mechanic. She had enough pictures to send now. She would also send him his hat. In little pieces.

Pan went home and ran up to her room. She grabbed a shoebox and carefully placed the pictures in it. She picked up the hat and glared at it.

"Yes, I'm going to make you pay, Tony Mcgiver," she scowled as she began to slowly rip the hat.

Then she threw it all around in the box. She even kept one piece for herself. She ran over to her dresser and grabbed all the pictures they had taken together and threw them in the box too.

Pan looked at her camera. It had one more picture left, so she smiled.

-------

Tony heard a knock on his door, so he jumped up off the couch and opened it. Nobody was there. He stepped out onto the porch and his foot kicked something. He glanced down and saw a shoebox. He looked around, but nobody was there. So, he picked up the box and walked back inside.

"Who was that?" His Mom called from the kitchen.

"Nobody," he called back as he dashed up the stairs to his room.

Tony shut the door and set the box down on his bed. It was wrapped up in red wrapping paper. The paper had hearts, but somebody had drawn a black line through all of them with a permanent marker. It was probably Pan. Who knew what was inside that box if it _was_ her?

Well, he took a chance and slowly pulled off the wrapping paper. He pulled the top off the shoebox and picked up some pictures. They were the ones he and Pan had taken together. He set those aside and pulled out some others. Different people were posing and had been wearing his hat. One was Pan herself, another was her uncle, her uncle's best friend, then the friend's two sisters.

The very last picture was of Pan. She wore a black shirt and her back was to the camera. She had looked back for the picture, but what really caught Tony's eye was what her shirt said: _You're so yesterday._

__

Laugh it off, let it go and

When you wake up it will seem

So yesterday, so yesterday.

Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be ok?

-------

****

A/N: There. My very first song-fic. I know it was a lot like the video, but that's what I tried to stick to. Again, please be nice when you review 'cause this is my first song-fic. And if you don't like Hilary Duff or her songs, I don't know why you even read this. But if you don't like her or her songs, don't start flamin' me for it. Thanks.


End file.
